


Is This Truly The End?

by SailorLight22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLight22/pseuds/SailorLight22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bad HP thing. So Sorry, this is from my 'I've Lost My Effing Mind' phase. Visit my archive for fic, media and more. http://asshat.0fees.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Truly The End?

Is This Truly The End?

A Harry Potter Fanfiction By Sailorlight22

type- angst?  
DISCLAIMER-  
I do not own these characters, all Harry Potter material belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, except for this story's concepts and situations, which DO belong to me. Please read and review!

This story is dedicated to my best friend, Hempy, who know all about loss and being alone. Hang in there girl, it's going to get better!

How I wish it didn't have to be like this...

I can see myself reflected dimly upon the shining golden orb before us, and I hear the crowd screaming far below as I race to beat you yet again. I also see my father among them, his eyes wide, his demonic smile wider as he watches. His whole plan rests on this one moment, his firm belief that you will beat me to our goal. He doesn't realize that I know, doesn't realize that I heard him planning this, speaking to that foul, twisted thing that is his Master.

For a moment, pain lanced over me as I clenched my teeth, remembering what they tried to teach me. That I am better than you. Stronger. Smarter. All lies. I know what has happened to you. You are by far the stronger, better one. I know I could never have lived through the things that you have. The loss and the loneliness would have driven me mad. Not you. You are more than The Boy Who Lived. So much more...

He named me the Dragon, I, the small, pale child he hoped to mold into an exact replica of himself. His son, The Boy Who Would Be Made To Serve, what a joke. I bow to no one, not him, not his insane ghoul of a Lord. Not even to you. But I cannot bring myself to do any more of the things he wishes me to do.

I can no longer taunt you, slander your friends, or fight you. If I cannot speak to you with truth, touch you with my feelings as they are, then I will never do either again. As I look at you, I see panic in your eyes as you realize that this time, just once, I may reach that fluttering sphere before you.

I comfort myself with the knowledge that this final pain I must cause you will be brief, and you will not regret its coming when you see the truth behind all my lies..

As we close in on that golden prize, I steel myself for what I must do. I stretch myself, straining to the utmost, and feel the flutter of tiny wings against my fingers. Closing my eyes, I grasp the Snitch tightly in my hand and lean back on my broomstick, turning at last to face you. Your eyes are so wide, so green...

The disbelief on your face is painful. The crowd shares your feelings, falling completely silent. As I clutch the tiny, struggling ball, I raise my eyes to meet yours. You open your mouth to speak, but falter as one bright tear escapes me, my true self breaking through in this, my finest hour.

And in that instant, we both hear the small click as the false Snitch embeds a fine, silver needle into my palm, infusing me with the killing poison meant for pain is so brief as to be unnoticeable, but the creeping spread of numbness flowing upwards to my heart is not.

I see your eyes widen as you realize the truth at last. I open my hand, the prize I'd sought for so long tumbling to the ground, an empty, useless trophy. The tiny rill of blood is the only mark of my peril, so small, but looming very large as my end approaches. You've seen it, and I am shocked when you strangle a sob, reaching out for me as I slip from my broom.

Finally, after all these years, I am in your arms, held tightly against you as my heart pounds its erratic beat against your own. I lift my face, and as the darkness begins to fall, I tell you the truth at last.

"I've loved you for so very long, Harry," I whisper, "Please don't let Father take me, have me laid here, where you were happy...".

I hear your cry, dimly feel you clench your arms tighter around me as my body jerks, the poison eating away at me. I know when it's finished, the letter I've written will be found, and the blame will be rightly placed, freeing you from guilt.

I hate to know that you're crying, but I'm so very happy to spend this moment with you that I cannot truly bring myself to be sad..

As we land, I see the crowd parting to allow a horrified Snape and Dumbledore to reach us, but I know it must be too late. All I can wish for is that you will not forget me, my love, my death, and that when I am gone, you will be stronger, remembering that I have always loved you as you were, not as The Golden boy, the savior that the others wanted you to be..


End file.
